


Lost in the Darkness

by Fearmyfangs, Kitsunefyuu



Series: Blind [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blind!Dante, M/M, blind Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyfangs/pseuds/Fearmyfangs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunefyuu/pseuds/Kitsunefyuu
Summary: Eva was able to find Vergil in time just before the hoard came ushering both of the boys to hide in the wardrobe. But they ended up trying to leave a bit to early and end up with terrible consequences for Dante who loses his eyesight. This is the start of their story.Based on Vergil's Point of View.





	Lost in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is based on a roleplay me and my friend Rai (Fearmyfangs) created where we made the concept of Blind! Dante with Vergil together instead of being separated after that tragic night. Both me and Rai are planning to make several stand-alone snippets of this verse and warning there is sibling incest when they get older. So enjoy~

Outside, Vergil had been enjoying his book eyes looking through the pages as he skims the poems. The book was looking as new and well cared for as the day he received it and allowing his fingers to sail through the pages to the title that spoke, The Divine Image. The one meant left in the appendix, not the full poem but once he was convinced he could sing wishing to share it with his mother who was inside.

"Cruelty has a human heart,  
And Jealousy a human face;  
Terror the human form divine,  
And Secrecy the human dress.  
The human dress is forgèd iron,  
The human form a fiery forge-"

Vergil spoke the words that he has memorized by heart as he clumsily sang these words as he tries to make it sound like one a song. But his words were cut short as he was interrupted by the loud screaming in the distance. His eyes widened as he turns his head toward the town seeing fire reaching the heavens standing stiff.

He was frozen stiff staring at the town as the noise grew louder only to feel his arm being tug. A startled cry escaped him before he realized it was his mom who yanks him into her arms. "There you are! Hurry we have to go inside and get your brother," Eva informed carrying the small boy into the house to find Dante looking terrified likely he could hear the screams as well.

Vergil watched as Eva grabbed Dante by the hand and takes them deeper into the house as the sound of those 'things' that started the fire grew stronger. Loud, intense, and frantic was the noise as they were brought to the old room in the back where a large closet laid. The brown wooden wardrobe was ancient, having signs of yellowing with chips and damage here or there. Eva opened it and helped Dante into it before placing Vergil down beside him.

A loud crash could be heard indicating the front door had been busted in, Vergil flinches as he presses against his brother's side. Eva coos at them, moving her hands to brush her son's hair in a loving gesture. Though as the creatures grew closer, she knew she had to think quick pulling away from them. Vergil instinctively wanted to reach out but grabbed air as she pulled away much too far, so he settled for holding his brother's hand. 

"It's going to be okay, I won't let them find you just in here. If I don't return run as far away from here as possible, change your names, grow strong, and rely on each other." Eva coos softly as she begins to close the doors of the wardrobe. Knowing what she was about to do was basically suicide but merely waiting to be found was worst for all, "I love you both."

So they stayed, huddled together in that closet Vergil felt his little brother grab at his hands in the darkness. Holding it firmly as if was a lifeline and despite how tight the grip was, so firm it hurt Vergil didn't pull away. As he returned the grip, he was able to hear the monsters entering the house. Though despite holding onto the hope that their mother would return only for a scream to make him flinch turning his head away from the small openings of the wardrobe.

Leaving them entirely alone, the weight of this realization made Vergil feel almost like he was drowning. As their father had long since disappeared and meant he was now the 'man' of the house. But that was their mother even if young they weren't stupid to the truth of death.

"Vergil," His brother spoke up almost panicked scared knowing just as much what that pained scream was. Moving to try and see him despite the terrible lighting. "What do we do? That was our mother, right?"

Of course, Dante would ask him, he was the older brother, but Vergil doesn't respond. Vergil kept his mouth shut, making a hushing motion as they could hear the monsters still in the house. Whispering and questioning if there weren't supposed to be more here. Eventually, the house was deathly silent, and nothing came for them. Vergil finally decided they had to leave able to smell the slight burning of the house, knowing they must have caught something on fire to burn anything remains.

"Come on, we got to go," Vergil whispered as he opens the wardrobe, making sure to hold Dante with one hand, knowing their mother wasn't coming back. The strong stench of feces and death was overpowering retching a bit. As the older of the two, he tried to hide his repulse holding himself up as he tucks his book in his vest. Needing to go and find the weapon their father had left them before they leave.

Hand in hand, they left the room with Vergil leading with his brother at his side trying to recall where their blades were. The wood under their feet creaked almost too loudly for comfort. Able to smell the burning, but it didn't seem to be on the lower floors as they walked the halls. He noted how everything had been torn apart gashes and cracks in the flooring done seemingly just for the sake of destruction.

Then they finally arrive into the living room, and Vergil wished he hadn't gone here at all. A demon had stayed behind despite all the others leaving devouring something. Only for them to see that the thing it was devouring was their _mother_ having ripped her heart out and eating it. Its golden gaze flicks over almost lizard-like as it spots the Sparda boys. And Vergil froze.

A mistake, his brother, after having seen his mother being defiled, released his hand in a blind rage. Much to fast for Vergil to reach out and hold him back as Dante screamed. The demon chitters with amusement as it jumps back away from its meal, having devoured the heart already. Avoiding the small demon spawn but it didn't seem intent on toying with Dante as he suddenly lunged at Dante slamming into him and- Suddenly it clawed into the boys' eyes.

"Dante!" Vergil screamed in horror as he runs over, hearing his little brother screaming. Watching its claws pull away after gorging the child's eyes who was still very much alive but in horrible pain. Moving it stabs at Dante's guts lifting before tossing him at Vergil. With a look that seemed to say that Vergil was next as the boy got to his little brother's side.

"Dante, Dante, are you okay?" He shouted, knowing it was a stupid question as his brother's eyes were gouged out and had a stab wound in the gut.

"Ver...gil..." Dante's weak voice called out to him almost pitifully unable to move or see as the demon laughed. Vergil glared at the monster as he picks up his brother in his arms, trying to assure him. 

"It's okay. I got you, I'll protect you." The older brother assured baring his teeth at the demon with a low growl holding his little brother protectively. Despite knowing he was by no means strong, unlike the devil did not have vicious claws and teeth. But he would be damned if he allows the monster to lay another finger on him.

It stalked closer then suddenly as if to make his words mean nothing it launched Vergil earning a cry as the boy was thrown a few feet from Dante. Quickly the boy tried to get up, but the demon was faster slamming him down hard enough to crack his skull. It held no mercy as it stabbed at his gut, making him gasp and cough up blood. His lungs burned beginning to fill with blood as he pitifully tries to pry the demon off.

"Leave him alone, you jerk." Dante croaked out as he gets up struggling just a bit even though he couldn't see and was bleeding badly. He still seemed eager to try and fight the demon. It seemed the devil took the challenge as it goes to return to its first prey. At least that was it's intent before it felt it's tail being grabbed turning its head it sneers then roughly lifts its tail. Vergil held onto it tightly, knowing that Dante was going to get killed. 

"Where you think you're going...?" He questioned with a sneer though when it tailed the tail higher with him lifted quickly. His eyes widened as the demon suddenly lashed out his tail, chucking him hard at a grandfather clock. The glass on it shatters, and he cries out, crumbling onto the floor as the glass fell on him. Though something else fell out of it landing beside him a long katana sheathed in a blackguard that shone blue.

It seemed to call out to him, reaching out he grabs the blade getting up to his feet as he pulls the sword from its cover. The way the steel shines made his heart race as he watched the demon stalking back to Dante. Intent on making sure the male could no longer speak. Vergil sneers, forcing himself up to his feet as his brother was lifted. 

"Vergil, are you okay! Say something-!" Dante cried, unable to see considering his 'condition' only to grunt as he was grabbed. Able to only claw at the scales as the demon's maw drew close to his face. Breathing on the young boys face before opening its mouth ready to bite the demon spawns look off- Vergil wouldn't allow that.

Vergil said nothing as he moved in quickly with the demon distracted suddenly stabbing into the demons back hard. Earning a startled screech as he turns his head and Vergil sneers with his eyes red looking back. 

"Never turn your back on me, now die." Twisting the over side blade, he uses his full force to bisect the monster watching its blood spill on the floor with a pitiful scream then silence. Though his eyes widened as the devil had also dropped Dante who yelled at suddenly being dropped only to crack his skull on the floor. 

"Dante!" He shouted, running to his little brother's side in terror only to be relieved when he was still breathing. Though he was out cold no movement beside the deep breathing. "Thank goodness..." He muttered sighing as he goes to grab the sheath of Yamato, knowing he had to find rebellion. These were weapons of their father made just for them. 

As soon as he found it, he had to drag the Claymore Rebellion, his brother, and Yamato. Leaving a trail of blood as they escaped their burning childhood home trying to go to the next city over. Knowing Redgrave was no longer the place they could live in, Vergil walked and walked for who knows how long. Until finally they reached the edge of the nearest town his eyes looking up at a couple who looked in shocked asking what happened and what's wrong. 

But... He was too tired, and he just collapsed right then and there. Too tired to keep going and when he awoke would need a new identity.

____________________________________________________

The couple had been shocked and horrified when the child collapsed at their feet with his brother on his back. Instantly calling the police and ambulance who quickly took over from there. Taking them to the hospital where they were tended to for their injuries. Vergil was the first to awaken with a mind to realize he couldn't say their real names.

Vergil felt himself panic, and the name he gave them was 'Gilver.' Not exactly a great name ass, it was just taking the first three letters of his name and putting it at the end. But they accepted it even claiming his last name was Redgrave, and they eventually let him be. Also, as he stayed tight-lipped about what happened, hearing them talk about how it's normal for trauma to keep children from talking about it.

At the question of his brother's name, he said the most common name he could think of Tony. A much better name than the one he came up with for himself and Dante should be grateful. Vergil mused bitterly, but they seemed to accept it into records their own identity dead and gone now. So now he just had to wait until his brother woke up and they went to live their own life.

____________________________________________________

Vergil finally heard the sound of Dante's voice after a week of recovery, a small 'Vergil' had been enough to get him out of bed. "Vergil where are you-!" It was later at night as he comes over to see the male struggling only to fall out. A loud cry escaped his younger brother, and the older male came over. The bandages that had been wrapped around his brother's eyes had gotten snagged. 

Breaking off and revealing his brother's eyes, revealing soft grey-blue eyes. Looking almost ready to cry not a trace of the mutilation from the demon to be seen.

"I'm here, see? I got you," Vergil assured as he touches his brother noticing how the boy flinched a bit confused. But still wasn't looking directly at him staring at his chest if anything. "Your eyes are back..."

"Vergil, you're okay." The younger twin spoke not hearing the surprise of the other, reaching out to hug and hold him. Burying his face against Vergil's neck as if he was about to start crying again. His body was shaking as the older twin returned the affection holding him close. So firm and tight as if to show that he was here for real and there for him.

Watching as his brother closes his eyes then opens, there was a sound of agonizing discomfort. 

"I can't see... are you okay now? Where are we? My eyes seem fine, but..." Dante trailed off, and at that moment, it was clear what was happening. With the way, his younger brother was being overly touchy, clingy, and still staring passed him, he knew his brother vision had been lost. Whatever the demon had done had fucked up his eyes despite them seeming perfectly fine.

Vergil felt his heart dropped at the realization that his brother was blind. This made things much more difficult for them. Especially since they couldn't live a normal human life, not after this. Their lineage as the Dark Knights' Sparda children would only give them misery and heartache. Taking the others hand, he holds it firmly looking at the other softly staring intently at his brother. Trying to see 'something' in those eyes, but they look almost normal.

"I don't know why you can't see," He spoke so quietly just for his brother to hear as he was so close to his brothers face. Holding his breath so that Dante can't feel it but nothing not even flustered annoyance of Dante moving a hand to his face to push him back. That was a problem, but Vergil guessed they could figure something out, "But we can't stay here."

Vergil can still remember their mother's words as he gets up to his feet the older twin tugs his brother up by the hand. As now confirmed, his brother really couldn't see, so Vergil had to make sure they held hands. The older brother had to be the man of the house and take care of his sibling. So despite his concerned couldn't dwell on it as he continued, "Those things that killed our mother are probably still out there."

He watched as his brother's expression scrunched up in confusion when told they couldn't stay where they were. "We can't?" Dante asked, likely he didn't know where they were but probably did enjoy the bed before panicking. But then there was acceptance as if finally understanding despite the initial confusion. He will end up answering his own question very soon, so Vergil didn't explain.

"Yeah..." There it was the quiet voice, "Yeah, you're right. Plus they'll take us to an orphanage right? I don't want to go there. We may not see each other."

Vergil nods, before realizing that Dante couldn't see. There was another thing he needed to inform to assure him. "Correct," getting up he goes to grab the sword Rebellion. Releasing the others hand dragging over his brother's sword to place it in his hand, "And as a bonus I was able to grab both of the swords father left us. Which I don't think any orphanage or foster home would allow us to keep heirloom or not." 

"The swords? You found them?" He questioned impressed Vergil had found them not too long after the demons were going to kill them. 

"Oh, so that's what you used to kill that demon before." He muttered, realizing Vergil's skill had saved them both. "Thanks for saving me."

As soon as he was thanked, suddenly Vergil felt the weight of everything that had happened. His eyes widening as Dante held the heavy sword in hand, thanking him but being unable to see. Tears welled up in the older siblings eyes as he stared reminded of their mother's corpse. The way blood was spilling from his twin's body from the mutilation of the monster as well as the uncertainty of if he would ever awaken.

"Dante," Before his little brother could turn his head up to try and look at him the older twin wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him close as he presses his head against the others own. Taking slow breath so he wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry Vergil had to be the older brother and take care of Dante.  


"We are all we got now, but..." He pauses letting those words sink in, "we are going to be fine as long as we got each other. Just hold onto me."

His little brother closed his eyes, letting himself be vulnerable entirely at peace and trusting him. Smiling a bit as if saying could hold him like this as long as he wanted. Vergil knows he never this touchy and likely Dante living it right now. But what the other says will ring forever in his mind,  


"I won't let go. Not ever. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading me and Rai's story with Vergil and Dante. We plan to write even more and have a series which is called [ Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370257) involving these two going on through their life.
> 
> Do leave a Kudos and comment as those drive us~! Also would love to know our readers' opinion about this universe that we created. 
> 
> Also a special shout out to the [ Spardacest Discord Server ](https://discord.gg/8X5nVW3) with their many many inhabitants.


End file.
